On shutting down a well in the underground for example a petroleum well, or on drilling a slot recovery, it is necessary to cut and pull the casing. In order to carry out such cutting and pulling, it is known to use one tool for cutting and another tool for pulling. This is a time-consuming and therefore also costly operation.
Norwegian Patent No. 313156 discloses a tool for radial or diametrical cutting of metal pipework, in particular submerged submarine pipework and pipework forming parts of oil platform support structures, the cutting being performed by high pressure projection of abrasive particles suspended in a vector fluid. A tool for radial cutting of pipework using a pressurized abrasive jet may be accommodated inside of the pipework. The tool comprises a housing which may be immobilized inside of said pipework, and a rotary head provided with a nozzle for projecting water and abrasives, said body including a first and a second inflatable positioning ring, each of said inflatable rings being toroid and being constituted by an elastomeric membrane which defines a sealed cavity which is very flattened in cross section when deflated, and which has a thickness under pressure that is at least twice its deflated thickness. The tool according to said publication is used for cutting pipework forming the support structures of oil platforms on dismantling such platforms. When the cutting operation is finished, the cutting tool and the cut tube are lifted to the surface when lifting rings are inflated to cause cushions to bear against the inner wall of the tube. The engagement between the tool and the cut tube is thus dependent on the frictional engagement between these and of the integrity of the inflatable lifting rings.